


"Come dance with me."

by heereandqueer



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: And teasing, M/M, and something not boyf riends, anyways this is short and sickeningly sweet, i can't help it i just... love them, its just two boys.. dancing, someday i'll write something good :/, theyre idiots i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heereandqueer/pseuds/heereandqueer
Summary: "Come dance with me."Based off of a prompt from tumblr.





	"Come dance with me."

**Author's Note:**

> i should be writing my third chapter for my fic but :) instead take this bc i have MAJOR writers block

Jeremy was pretty used to most things about Michael. After being friends for 13 years, you get used to the stuff they do and nothing really surprises you anymore. 

He knew Michael was gay before he told him. He knew what Michael ordered at any restaurant. He knew he liked to sit on the front row at the movies so he could put his feet on the bar. He knew he liked to write the letter J. He knew his morning routines. 

Everything about Michael he knew... at least he thought he did. 

So when they were laying on the hood of his car, staring up at the sky as the sun fell, listening to music and Michael jumped up suddenly, it caught Jeremy off guard. 

"Come dance with me." Michael smiled, holding his hand out to help his friend off of the car. 

"wh... what?" Jeremy spoke slowly, waiting for him to laugh because this had to be a joke.. right?

"I love this song!! Come on! Dance with me, you nerd!" He let out a laugh, stepping forward, giving Jeremy's arm a hard tug so he was standing in front of him now. 

"Michael i can't- i can't dance. you know this." Jeremy laughed out of nerves as he steadied himself. 

"But i can, I'll show you." Michael leaned through his open car window, turning the radio up louder.

"You can dance? Since when can you dance?" Jeremy hugged his cardigan closer to his body, not sure if he was chilled from the fall air or the nerves of failing in front of his friend. 

With a shrug, Michael was back in front of Jeremy, grabbing his hands.

"My mom wanted me to learn a couple years ago. I think she thought if I knew how to dance I'd go to dances and stuff."

"Ha, then you ended up ditching them with me to go to the arcade." Jeremy laughed, trying to keep his mind off of how nice and wam Michael's hands were around his own cold ones. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be. Dances are lame." Michael let Jeremy's hands drop into his shoulders. "Dude you're shaking, are you that cold?"

"No.. No I just-hhng.." Jeremy let a noise he knew Michael would understand, letting his fingers twist into Michael's hoodie. 

"Calm down, it's just dancing, watch my feet." He slid his own hands under his cardigan, holding onto his skinny waist gently. 

Michael started to move his feet along with the music, his eyes flickering from their feet to Jeremy's face to see if he was okay. 

"I'm just uncoordinated.." Jeremy flushed, watching as his converse and Michael's sneakers move in (almost) sync.

"You're doing great dude, your legs are just too damn long," Michael laughed, fisting his hands against Jeremy's (far too thin for the weather) shirt. 

"Hey, you're taller than me asshole!" Jeremy's nerves melted away as they joked and teased like always. 

The song slowly faded out, being replaced by another, then another, and another, as they stayed in their positions just swaying together. 

"This is totally cheesy." Jeremy teased, moving closer as he felt the temperature dropping as the stars rose above their heads. 

"Oh definitely. if you tell anyone about this i will have to kill you," Michael smirked, letting Jeremy know he was totally kidding as he pulled the shorter boy closer. 

"You're gonna get a fucking cold," He said sternly, knocking one of his feet against Jeremy's. 

"At least I'll have you to take care of me!" Jeremy smiled, hoping that the rosiness of his cheeks was from the cold breeze and not his blushing as their chests were almost against each other. 

"Mm, fine but only cause then my mom will make her homemade soup for me to bring over and we can share."

"Deal.." Jeremy let his voice fade off, listening to Michael hum along to the music around them. 

"Hey dude, shut your eyes for a second okay?" Michael suddenly said.

"What? What are you gonna do to me if I do?" Jeremy cocked his head to the side a big, peering up at his friend. 

"Hey I'm the one here who's supposed to have trust issues. Just shut your damn eyes." 

So he did. 

Jeremy was pretty used to most things about Michael. After being friends for 13 years, you get used to the stuff they do and nothing really surprises you anymore. 

He knew Michael loved to night swim. He knew what Michael did to calm down panic attacks. He knew he liked to speak Filipino with his mother rather than English. He knew he liked to cook with his father and always tried to teach Jeremy. He knew his little ticks, every single one. 

Everything about Michael he knew... at least he thought he did. 

So when Jeremy suddenly felt his lips against his, tasted the pink lemonade they had been sharing earlier, and felt the warmth of his body flush against his, Jeremy was caught off guard. 

Maybe it was good Michael still had a few tricks up his sleeves?

**Author's Note:**

> hope that didn't kill u bc it was so bad anyways,,,  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated  
> hit me up on tumblr where i'm procrastinating writing the stuff i should ACTUALLY be writing - connormurphweed


End file.
